Vayne's Update Corner!
by Vayne359
Summary: If you are a follower of my work or maybe even a fan, you may want to follow/favorite this story. Due to the result of my poll, i will be using this 'story' to post any updates alerts, stream warnings, and answering any questions left here as reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Since i'm not sure how many of you look at my Tumblr, i'll post updates in 1 of two ways.

 **This 'story' will act as my update area. I would be posting updates here and also responding to any questions you might have for me posted via reviews.**

 **Creating a Misc forum for any possible fans of my writing to go to hang out with me and catch any updates, answers to questions, ect.**

PLEASE! go to my profile and vote on the poll. This is important so i know the most reliable way for any updates or warnings about Twitch streaming times, story status, poll alerts, and other things to get to you, the reader. Thank you for your support!


	2. Truth or dare to love das drittel ch 4

p style="text-align: center;"Truth or Dare to Love Das Drittel/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4 Update!/p 


	3. Writing Complications

p style="text-align: center;"Updating complication./p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's finals week for me at college, and during this same week i have to get to work as stage manager for a performance. Sadly, im going to be too busy for the christmas season to update. With luck, new years will allow me to get back into the game./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you for your patience friends!/p 


	4. Stream news (1242015)

p style="text-align: center;"12/5/2015 update./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I have some free time so i will be going to stream! i will be either streaming Dragon Age inquisition or Undertale, i am not sure yet. I hope to see you there, everyone is welcome and we have Nightbot for song requests!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" .tv/vayne359/p 


	5. Stream update! (1252015)

p style="text-align: center;"Twitch stream alert./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Streaming Undertale, first time blind playthrough, starting in 30 minutes. If you want to come watch, please use the link in the previous 'chapter'. i hope to see you there!/p 


	6. Stream news (12242015) and update news

p style="text-align: center;"Update and stream notice./p  
p style="text-align: center;"School is officially out for me today! If im not too busy with family ill be doing my best to get some updates out, ToDtLDD ch 5 is already in progress. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Also, i will be taking another run at undertale this thrusday, the 24th. I hope to sre you all there!/p 


	7. Stream reassignment and Update progress

p style="text-align: center;"Reschedule./p  
p style="text-align: center;" So, i am stupid and forgot tomorrow, in which i planned to stream, is christmas eve. So, i will be moving the stream to another date, i will post an update once i have an exact time for next week./p  
p style="text-align: center;"ToDtL:DD update is in progress, making good headway. hopefully will get the update out before monday./p 


	8. Stream update Posted 1 1 2016

Stream news.

okay i dont know why centering my messages here make it go all wonky but whatever. Undertale stream will most hopefully continue tomorrow afternoon around 12PM HAST.

.tv/vayne359

hope to see you there!


	9. update 9

Alright, a few things!

first, Truth or Dare to Love das drittel has been updated if you didn't know.

and second, due to my new college scedule, i am completely free monday wednesday friday. So! I plan on a streaming schedule! This will be starting at 6:00 PM HST and going until either A: 9:00 PM HST, or B: some time past 9:00 PM if i am feeling up to it.

I hope to see you guys there!


	10. Damn it Twitch!

God damn it twitch.

Well this is just spiffy. I planned to return to streaming today but Twitch has decided to explode and refuses to work in anyway for me, so sadly i must postpone until this Wednesday.

Curses!


	11. A straight fact

Alright, just today i received a private message that i promptly deleted. Someone yelling at me to 'update my stories bitch'.

i'll be blunt, just to get this out there. I update when and how i want to. I put my academics and normal life before that of my writing. I do this because i want to, i do not get paid for anything i have written. So if you enjoy my stories, then appreciate what i have and continue to attempt to put out.

i thank everyone for your patience, i want to update faster just as much as you guys want me to, believe me.


	12. I'm not dead!

I'm not dead! I'm sorry for the void of updates but i've been working on a lot of life issues. As soon as i can i'll get updates out, i'm trying to work on them when i have the drive or the time as i also have a huge writer's block. I'm very sorry everyone if any of you are in suspense of some of my unfinished stories.

IMPORTANT! Please if you haven't already go to my profile and vote on my poll! Your help will be greatly appreciated!


	13. ToDtLDD, ekas commission & requests stuf

Hey everyone, checking in again with some news.

Okay so first of all i havent forgotten about my writing, i've just been having a crappy few months and college is almost done so i should have more time to work on them.

On that note, i also have an account on aryion/Ekas. It is primarily a vore fetish sight, but there is an option there that i cannot really take advantage of here. If you are interested in either requesting something or commissioning me for something, please go to my Aryion profile (Vayne358) and check my Commission status area for pricing information and the difference between a Request and a paid commission. I am not sure if i'll post them here or not, so i may leave that up to you guys if you want it on both sites!

OR! I can copy and past the same pricing and information here if you so desire, please leave a review telling me what you think!

Thank you for your patience, i hope to have the next installment of Truth or dare to Love Das Drittel up soon!

OverLord: Man i haven't heard from you in a long time. I'm not sure, i have not played any Blazblue for a while nor dabbled in the fandom but maybe i could give it a shot.


	14. Hiatus due to Illness

Very fast update. I'm still around, but i'm not able to work on anything because i have gotten very ill. I'm focusing on recovering but it's been tough. hopefully i will recover soon and can get back to putting out some updates.


	15. Things still not improving :(

Hey everyone, i'm still alive. It's just i've been focusing on trying to get a job but it's been rejection after rejection, but thankfully recently i got a commission on Ekas so i've been working on that. But to top it off just a couple days ago one of our most loved animals passed away so i'm very sad :( May he rest in piece, furry guy had a long stay with us.

Anyways i've been having a ton of writer's blocks thanks to my creeping depression from being unemployed so sadly i lost my plot for Truth or Dare to Love Das Drittel so it still might be some time. Who knows, maybe if i get a lightning bolt of a plot from the blue i'll just start a new story. However i have not forgotten and truly want to get back to updating but life, depression, and medical issues are just stacking up on me and they sadly have to come first.

I hope you understand, and still enjoy the completed works that already exist on my page. Thank you for your patience :)


	16. Feeling better and a few updates!

Okay! I'm starting to feel better and i'm setting some work for myself. I'm going through all my stories in order of posting and uploading them daily to Ekas, just for something to keep me active. Sadly Truth or Dare to Love Das Drittel will still be on hold due to an incomplete commission that was paid upfront during this huge block, and i've lost my idea for the chapter in progress. However i have not forgotten!

In other news, i'm thinking of trying to get back into the Blazblue franchise, since it's how i started and all. However i am incredibly fuzzy on it and planned to replay blazblue continuum shift extended, however i remembered after a certain incident i no longer have access to the game on my psp vita any longer and will have to purchase it again. So unless anyone feels like donating some money for me to purchase it again it will be on hold until i get a job (which who knows how long that will be :( )

That's all for now! Thank you for bearing with me and i hope to start posting again very soon!


	17. Still alive

p style="text-align: center;"Not dead, stuck in a loop of depression trying to find the motivation to write again./p 


End file.
